Revelations
by RobCo
Summary: When Egyptian and Norse gods are discovered, Loki decides to convince the Egyptians that the Norse and Romans need destroyed. This leads to an all out war, that only the "super 8", two heroes from each mythos, that have a chance at stopping the war, before the big weapons are fired. Constructive Critisim really appreciated. Pretty much all OC's I Post-HOO. I Minimal romance.
1. Prologue

**Revelations - A PJO FanFic**

**By "RobCo"**

**Prologue**

In the year 2016, Camp Half-Blood and the rest of the immortal world had been peaceful.

There were still monsters, who terrorized traveling and questing demigods, but it was nothing compared to when Kronos and his minions rose from Tartarus, or when Gaea, the earth-mother, woke from her sleep.

The heroes, like Percy, Annabeth, or Jason had retired, and lived a comftable life in New Rome, raising their families, like _almost_ normal people.

But the immortal world is _never_ restless, and many horrors were lying in wait for the next generation.

A prophecy, just as big - if not bigger - was about to unfold.

It all starts on summer day, with a normal person - or so he thought!

If someone were to travel back in time - even himself - and tell him what was about to happen, he would never have believed that person, despite how many abnormal things had happened around him, and how some strange people who he had never met, and sure nobody had told them about him, knew his name.

He was a logical person. Clever. To him, every problem had a fix. That is what an engineer did. Fix problems - not ones related to things such as philosophy - but practical problems.

But the immortal world is not logical. Not always.

**That was the prologue, my friends!**

**Sorry if it's really short, but I really don't know what else to put here.**

**For a real chapter, I'm going to have a bare minimum of 1000 words.**

**I have a basic idea of the entire plot of this already, so I won't get writer's block. I hope.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Revelations - A PJO FanFic**

**By "RobCo"**

**Chapter 1**

**John's Perspective**

School was officially bad. John was clever, and he had no trouble getting straight A's in grades, but that did _not _mean that school was "fun".

Today, he going on a week-long journey to Rome with the school. It wasn't bad in itself, but John had a natural grudge agianst Roman culture. He much preferred the Greek ways of life.

Much less violent, more about building cool temples and doing science. John liked science. John groaned. He was ADHD, and now thinking about science and Greek gods. He was supposed to listen out for when the plane was boarding. Not that he wanted to.

He hated flying. It wasn't turbulence, or the feeling of imminent doom that he really hated, it was how long it usually took.

Check in for half an hour. Security for half an hour. Stand around waiting for half an hour. Wait on the plane half an hour...

Despite being dyslexic he really liked reading, but it was unfortunate that he wasn't close to landing - he had already read a book that he had bought for this journey.

Probably should not have had a sneak-peek the night before.

He also had a kindle, but he had read the books on that millions, if not billions of times. Crime is supposed to be surprising, and it's not after reading it once.

Fantasy is supposed to be magical and enchanting, but it loses that... Charm... When he reads it the second time.

He realized his plane was boarding, and snapped out of his bubble.

The flight officials welcomed him on board, with big, slightly creepy smiles.

"It's their job. Don't judge." He thought.

His seat was next to Will. A friend of his. He didn't have many friends, but he didn't need them either. He was usually smart enough to avoid any conflict that could end up involving his head down a toilet... Or worse.

"Wassup, man?" Will basically shouted. Some older people looked at him, then back into their newspapers.

"It's good. Not too fussed about going to Rome." He replied in a bored tone.

"WHAT?! Don't you enjoy pizza and spaghetti?" He asked

He had a point, so he nodded, and began waiting for the plane to start flying.

Once the plane reached a good attitude, he took out his phone and begun playing this little game called Bad Piggies.

It was a game about the construction of planes, cars, or something that didn't have a name yet. He wanted to be an aerospace engineer when he grew up, despite not liking flying. He knew a thing or two about flight.

The planes were somewhat accurate to what he knew about.

The weight/flying-ability scale was a off by a lot, and a plane with balloons is just absurd, and it was only 2-D, but it was fun.

Eventually, his phone died, and he had nothing to do. Will was sleeping.

He prepared for 8 hours of doing nothing at all.

Lost in a bubble of thought, he woke with a start, when wild turbulence hit the plane. The staff ensured the passengers that it was no problem.

He looked out of the window to see a nice view of the Alpine mountians. He was over France. He liked France. The people were friendly, the food was fantastic, the language sounded nice.

Much better than his American English...

Américan Anglais... To those two French words, he fell asleep.

He woke up to a scenario that bad - but still so unrealistic - that John thought he was dreaming. It may sound silly, but he pinched his arm several times before realizing that this indeed was reality.

The plane was crashing. Everyone was screaming. And there was something the likes he had never seen before outside. It could be a tornado for all he knew. Or a Wind-Elemental. Too much fantasy for him.

He scrambled the seat in front of him for instructions on what to do in a crash-landing. He found the pose and sat in it. He waited. It was the scariest thing in his life. Falling. People screaming. Waiting for doom to arrive and take you.

The plane hit the ground and John was knocked cold. He woke up what he guessed was two hours later, miraculously alive. He could not say that for most of the people he knew. Will was dead, Jake was dead, even Wilson, who was a tough-but-friendly guy was dead.

He was in a field. In France or Italy, lost in a field, injured, his friends were dead, and so was his phone. He sat down and sulked. He did not have a faint clue about what to do.

A Woman with dark hair and grey eyes stood before him.

She said: "You survived the impossible, but I fear you'll have to do it agian, my son."

Then, she vanished. Great. He was hallucinating. His mom died when he was very small.

He was hungry, so he crawled over to scavenged the food from the on-plane kitchen. There were a few meals and drinks left. He could also find blankets in the first-class area, and stuff to burn in the field. Maybe he could find a working phone?

He was getting comfy. Not happy. Comfy.

It was impossible for him to be happy. The odds were _not _in his favor. Now he felt like a tribute in the hunger-games. He wasn't _that_ unlucky considering some of the things that happened to Katniss in the hunger-games.

She had to deal with losing more people, injuring more pain, et cetera.

Night fell, and lights turned on in a house that he had not seen before. He should have looked around better. He scolded himself and began limping over to the house.

He fell over, realizing it was better to crawl. His leg was broken.

A girl around his age saw him before he reached the house.

"Êtes-vous d'accord?" She asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"Ça va. You speak English?" He replied.

"I am speak little English." She replied with a very french accent.

**Finally! It has taken me hours to write this.**

**1000 words is a lot, but I did it.**

**Constructive Critisim pl0x!**


End file.
